


Flufftober Death Note

by Neph



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neph/pseuds/Neph
Summary: A serie of one shots of Death Note for Flufftober 2020, because I don't like angst.Using this prompt list : https://flufftober.tumblr.com/post/628161614747779072/flufftober-2020-coming-soon-text-prompt-list
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	1. Introduction

Hey guys !  
So here is my little work for Flufftober 2020. I'm sorry, I just learned about this today, so it'll only begin with the ninth day.  
It will probably be about any character of DN, whether main characters or secondary characters.  
Oh and also, I'm French, so english sentences may sound awkward from times to times (or maybe all the time, idk).  
Well, I guess that'll be all I have to say about this, so all I'm asking you now is to enjoy ! :D


	2. Day 9 - Monochromatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas' landscape seems a bit blank, but the thoughts that come with it are the most colorful of the year.

Snow was falling heavily, yet winter had hardly begun. Every building in the street was totally white, and so covered in snow it seemed they were about to collapse under its weight. And just like buildings were covered in snow, the main alley of the city was covered in people searching for presents to offer their loved ones.

Ryûzaki and Misa were one of them — well, rather Misa, actually: Ryûzaki had only suggested that he come with her, since she was looking for a gift for Light, her boyfriend. She was really excited about Christmas to come: in fact, despite its whiteness, the landscape rather inspired her happy and colorful thoughts. Beside her, Ryûzaki was so calm he seemed to not be affected by the joyful atmosphere, but if you looked closer, you could see a slight smile and happy eyes behind his messy hair. Misa's enthusiasm was what amused him the most, especially because, given their age, it had been a long time since Christmas was really important to them. Ryûzaki was almost 30 already, he did not believe in Santa Claus anymore, so at the end of the day, Christmas was just a holiday taking place in a cold, blank and monochromatic season.

Misa was not as old as him, being only 21, but still, she was an adult and could have seen in Christmas a regular holiday, or even a boring one, when you have to see an extended family you don't even know, and act as if you did; when you have to be stressed out about the presents you are to offer, knowing that you're probably going to buy the same thing you buy every year, and that maybe the person you buy it to will not even remember it the next day.  
That was not Misa's case: she was as happy as a ten year old child, and although she was taking a long time to find a present, that was not because she didn't know what to buy, but because she wanted to buy the perfect one.

"Now, Ryûzaki, what do you think about it?" she asked. "Should I buy him a book about law, a novel? Hm, no, he doesn't like novels that much... Oh, how about this? A diary? I remember hearing him talking about that case, you know... the one you're working on?"  
"Ah, yes, the Ipswich case," Ryûzaki answered. "You're right, he said he wanted to take notes about the case, to help me."  
"Perfect! Shall we take a look then?" She approached the diary section, looked over it, and took one out of it. "Look at this one! It says... _Death Note_. That's a bit weird, don't you think?"  
"Absolutely. I think it will be perfect for Light," Ryûzaki answered with a smile.  
"That's perfect then!"

She went to pay and exited the shop; and the street was still as colorless as before, but Misa's smile was bright, and to her, everything seemed colorful.


	3. Day 10 - Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU in which Light was not Kira, L thinks about what could have happened if it was actually the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a chapter from L's point of view, to change a bit from the 3rd person! I'm not really used to writing things in the first person, so I hope it doesn't sound too weird...

What if things were different?  
We could have been anything. We could have been strangers, we could have been friends, we could have been lovers. We could have been enemies.  
Do you remember that case? I know you do. You wanted to help me, and to prove you were not what I thought you were. I was so sure I was right. That time must have been the only one where I was wrong. Maybe it was just the easy way, so I wanted it to be true. It just seemed so obvious.  
And yet you were not. You were not the one who did all these horrible crimes, you were not the one who murdered these people. You were not the one who imagined you were a god, who imagined you had the right to judge the acts of anyone.  
But what if you were. Now, what if you were?

I thought about it many times. What kind of tale would it be, would it be one where I win? Would it be one where I lose? Would it be one where I die, or one where I survive?  
What about you? We finally caught him, and we executed him. What if you were in his stead? I don't know how I would have reacted. I don't know if I would have accepted it. I wanted to be right, I wanted to know who Kira was, but I don't think I wanted you to die. After all, as I told you, you were my friend. My first and only friend. Is killing something we do to our friends? I don't know much about it, but I'm pretty sure it is not.

Would I have had the choice? Just like you would not have been one to decide who lives, I would not have been one to decide who dies. The only thing I could have done is watch, and remember, and tell. Tell people about this fight we had, about how I won. But victories are supposed to make you happy, and this one would not have.  
But this is just a tale, right ? Tales are made to make you smile, to make you cry, to make you dream. This tale would not have been a happy one, but it doesn't matter, because it's just a tale. It's not true.  
You are not who I thought you were. You are not Kira, you are not dead, neither am I. We're both alive. We got through this.  
You're only Light, and this is just a tale.


	4. Day 11 - Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Ryûk and Light's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize if this chapter doesn't really fit with the prompt, radiance just made me think of Ryûk and then I wanted to write about him so, here you go! Oh and by the way, this one is quite short, I hope I can do longer tomorrow!

"Hey, Light. Do you want to play Smash Bros. ?" Light almost regretted he had invited Ryûk to his home. First, because the guy, even though he had been his friend for a while now, was not really liked by his parents, especially his mother. Ryûk was actually a drug dealer, but not a regular one; he accepted money as payment, but also apples. He was addicted to apples even more than his clients were addicted to the heroine he sold.

The second problem was that Ryûk could become annoying really fast, especially when he wanted to play video games. Although Light did possess a switch and a playstation 4, he didn't really like to play it all day long, unlike Ryûk. Plus, his room was quite dark, so the brightness of the TV screen somehow hurt his eyes.  
However, Ryûk was particularly radiant when he played video games, perhaps as radiant as when he ate apples. He really loved doing this; he loved everything about Light's habits which he found really funny, because they were extremely different from his. Ryûk came from a totally different world, and he wanted to know, even if it was only for a moment, what it was like to live in another.

Even if he didn't really show it, in a way, Light liked Ryûk. Ever since he had met him, he had never seen him sad or unjoyful. Ryûk seemed to not care about what was going on around him; the only thing he cared about was apples, video games and, somewhat, Light. He considered him a bit like a little brother. Anyway, what was for sure, was that, even if he only wore black clothes, had black hair and seemed a bit frightening, Ryûk always smiled brightly, and radiantly. He never took life negatively: even when it was a bit hard, he could always find a ray of sun.


	5. Day 12 - Clunched fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Among Us.

Light had never felt so angry before. He knew Ryûzaki could get absolutely unbearable and annoying, but it had never been like this.  
He was also used to Ryûzaki saying stupid stuff, like saying he was the impostor in Among Us, whether he was or not. Well, of course he was sometimes, but according to what Ryûzaki seemed to think, it was obvious that if there was no obvious proof (which did not happen often), it had to be Light. He was a fan of Sherlock Holmes, and he always quoted this famous sentence : "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Apparently, the impostor being anyone but Light, was what he considered impossible. Which is absolutely idiotic as, for anyone having passed ninth grade, it is obvious that the chances of the same person being the impostor all the time are very small. The problem was that everyone always listened to Ryûzaki, because they thought he was always right, even when he wasn't.

Which really annoyed Light in this, was that because of this philosophy, they often lost. It was especially the case when playing with his little brother, Mihael. Unlike Ryûzaki, Mihael had absolutely no sense of justice. When he played as the impostor, he really was good, and always won. Because Ryûzaki always fell in his trap — perhaps because he found this funny, even though he also hated to lose; apparently this hatred was not as strong as his desire to irritate Light.

But during this game, Light did not intend to let Ryûzaki say bullshit again. And for once, he would have been right to accuse him, because he really was the impostor this time. Being the impostor offered a great power: the power to kill. Sometimes, Light really felt like killing his annoying friend, so the game had a catharsis effect.  
Anyway this time, since he was the impostor, Light took advantage of it to kill Ryûzaki, who did not make a single sound. Instead, he looked towards his other little brother, Nate, as if he had something in mind, but Light did not care. At least, he had taken revenge for all these times Ryûzaki had killed him when he was innocent.

An emergency meeting fastly took place, because Nate had found and reported the body. There, everything happened really quickly: Nate accused Light, and he was followed by everyone (except Misa, who was never willing to kill him): he was right, and the crew won.

"How did you know it was me ?!" Light exclaimed.  
"Well, it was a bit obvious", Ryûzaki answered calmly. "You'd kill me when you had the chance. And seeing the expression on your face, you had. Nate just guessed that."

Light clenched his fists. He never won at this game. He should just accept that Ryûzaki was better at it than him; the problem was that he would never accept this kind of truth.


	6. Day 13 - Whispers

"Light, your lectures are so boring... How do you manage this?" Ryûzaki is chatting with Light, whispering. He cannot stay in place for more than five minutes without asking when the lecture is over, and with his voice coming into Light's ears all the time, it is difficult for him to focus. However, Ryûzaki does not find classes boring; after all, these are the studies to become a policeman, so in the end, it looks a lot like what he does for a living. The problem rather stands with what the lectures are like: Ryûzaki is not really the type of person who would sit on a chair and listen to someone talking for two hours, sometimes more. He'd rather act, like on a case, for example. Well, this is a case, but you can't really investigate while listening to a lecture in an amphitheater. The only thing he could do would be to watch Light but honestly, there's probably not much to learn from a student listening to his lecturer, even if he is the main suspect in the Kira case, the case of the century, and most important case for L.

He is not the only one whispering in the amphitheater: the students around him are, too. They are wondering who is that guy sitting besides Light, who wasn't there last week and who looks really odd. He has such eye bags it seems he hasn't slept for days, which is true; but people think it is because he's a junkie and he's high on something, especially because he doesn't stop moving all the time, and also because he sits in a really funny position.  
However, he doesn't care about these whispers at all. He doesn't care what people think about him or his habits, he would only want the lecture to end. Actually, this rather irritates Light: first, because he would like to focus on the lesson, for once, and also because he doesn't like to hear people mocking L, the greatest detective in the world.

So he turns towards his back neighbor and asks : "Won't you guys just shut up for a minute ? I'm trying to concentrate right now, so I don't care if you're not interested in the lesson, but let people be interested." Light has the chance to have a natural authority, so when he says people to do something, they often do. That's good, because he would not have liked to have to debate further. "I'm sorry," he says to Ryûzaki. "People always have to give their opinion as if we were interested. It's annoying."  
"Oh, it's fine. But thank you anyway," Ryûzaki answers.  
"You're welcome."

Of course, L is Kira's enemy; but that doesn't mean he will let anyone make fun of him. Besides, had they known who he is, they would probably not have dared make such comments about him, so they should learn their place.


	7. Day 14 - Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if L was still alive when the Kira case was solved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this is really fluff, but still, here you go!

Solving a tough case always left L with a feeling of emptiness.  
It was especially hard to realize that it was over. The more time he had put into the case, the harder it felt. It was as if his life ended, a new one was about to begin. And here was what felt the most vibrant, the more stunning: all these possibilities offered to him. All these new cases he could accept, he could dedicate himself to. All these new people he would meet, all these new things he would learn. The hardest was to leave everyone he had met during this case; once he had had what he needed the japanese police for, he couldn't afford to continue to communicate with them. That was the moment they had to say goodbye to Ryûzaki, because that was the end of his time. L was going to continue, of course, but they were different people, they didn't have the same identity. Besides, was L really a person ? He would rather appear as some sort of entity, without a real consistency. Moreover, it was hard to tell if he really existed, even if you had met Ryûzaki. Or maybe, instead of actually being a person, he was rather a cluster of different people and ideas. That is what people who had the opportunity to work with him think, of course.

The truth is that L and Ryûzaki were both one. They were a real person, who had his own troubles, his own worries, and his own doubts. Most of all, after this particular case, he was slightly lost. The Kira case had been the biggest case of his career, the one who had required the most from him. It was also the only time he had to show his real face, and also, the only time he had to get so close to someone.  
Light was no longer alive. Once they had arrested him, he went away, and they had found his body lying on the ground, dead with a heart attack. Misa Amane was gone too: she suicided a few days after learning of his death.  
L was the only one left.  
He was alive and he was supposed to move on to another case, as he always did. L is not supposed to be someone who gets attached to people he meets. He uses them to help him, and then he disappears. That is how it always went by.  
But this time was different. Misa and Light's deaths left him with a bitter taste, and he hated bitter. He was not sure he was ready to leave Mr Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa and the others. Maybe he would even miss Matsuda. He thought he should not have stayed so long with them, and it would have been easier. But he also felt like this encounter was important in his life; perhaps even necessary.

But life is what it is. Events like this have to happen, this is how things should go. But L had to move on. He had too many possibilities ahead of him to stay stuck in the past. He couldn't change it, so he had to move forward.


	8. Day 15 - Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewriting of L and Light's tennis match in To-Oh university.

There was one word that Light hated more than any else : the word "defeat". Whatever happened, whatever it took, he never wanted to lose. He hated it. To him, failing was the worst thing that could ever happen. It even seemed he would rather die, than lose. That is what it looked like when he played, anyway. He was absolutely breathless, his heart beated so loud he could feel it breaking outside his chest; but it didn't matter, for all he wanted was to win.

It wouldn't be that easy, however: L felt the exact same.  
Both were like children, they didn't bear losing, they never had. So, whatever the fight they were having, they tried their best, and even better, to win.  
In that precise case, they were playing a tennis match. Both were experts in this sport : L had been a junior champion back in Britain, while Light had used to be a Japanese junior champion in high school, during two years. Therefore, their match looked nothing like an amateur one. That's why many people had gathered around them, and some of them actually thought they were professionals who had come to their university to make a demonstration, or something like that.

People held their breath back during the last set. Both scores were even, and both challengers were getting more and more breathless. With that being said, it seemed L had a slight lead. Light wanted so hard to win, but when the match finished, it was undeniable L had won. L couldn't show too much disappointment after this defeat, or else he would seem extremely suspect. He shook L's hand, who looked utterly satisfied after his victory.   
However, he was not surprised by it: L always won.


	9. Day 17 - Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Light's encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't really find time to do the prompt yesterday, so I just skipped it. I'll try to do it later, but I can't promise you anything... Still, enjoy this one! :D

A young girl, who looked approximately twenty years old and with blond hair, was knocking at the Yagami's door. She was holding something in her hand: a small notebook with a black cover. She heard steps inside the house, but when the door opened, she did not meet the one she was looking for. The person standing in front of her was a young girl, a teenager. The blond-haired girl introduced herself:

"Hello! My name is Misa Amane. Is Light here ? I wanted to give him back this," she said showing the notebook. "By the way, who are you?"  
"I'm Sayu, Light's sister," the girl answered. "Nice to meet you! He's in his room, I'll call him, just wait a minute, okay?"  
"Of course!"

Misa waited a few minutes, until Light showed up. She smiled: she had met him a few hours sooner, and he had dropped the notebook she was now holding in her small hands. She didn't know him back then, but she had asked a friend who was in the same class as him, and who told her his name: Light Yagami. The problem with Misa was that she fell in love really fast, and when she did. She called that "love at first sight"; and love at first sight is what she felt when she saw Light in that street, even though she didn't even talk to him. That's really superficial when you think about it, but anyway, Misa had fallen in love with him and the notebook was just an excuse to meet him.

She watched him going down the stairs lovingly. When he saw her with his sister, he asked:

"Who's that, Sayu?"  
"Let me introduce you Misa Amane! She said she wanted to give you this notebook back."  
"Ah okay. Can you leave us?"  
"Why's that? Is she your girlfriend, Light?" she teased.  
"You're really getting annoying, Sayu. Go away now."  
"Oh, okay... have fun then!"

She left in her room, probably to do some stupid thing again, like chatting with her friends instead of doing her homework, even if she had a test the next day. But anyway, Light didn't really care about what she did in her bedroom, as long as she didn't disturbed him after crying about her failed test. He turned back to his uninvited guest, and asked her:

"So, what is it that you want again?"  
"I wanted to give you this notebook back! It's yours, right?," she said while handing him the notebook.  
"Yes, it is. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me ?"  
"No, I mean, yeah, there was something...  
"I'm listening.  
"Okay, hm, yeah, well..." She cleared her throat. "I'm saying it. I'm going to say it right now, like in just a few moments. You sure you're ready ?"  
"Hurry up," Light sighed. "I've got things to do."  
"Okay! Well, Light, I wanted to tell you this: I love you!  
"..."  
"My heart is all yours," she added as if it were necessary.  
"Hmm... Misa, was it? I think you should go back home now, right? Thank you for the notebook."  
"You're welcooome... Eh, wait a minute! I'm not leaving unless you're giving me an answer. Yes or no?"  
"Look, Misa, that's not something I can tell you right here, right now. I'll need time to think about it. Can you leave now ?" he said with a tired smile.  
"Hm, okay, so you'll tell me later? Promise?"  
"Promised."

She finally left. Light sighed while closing the entrance door: "Women are so annoying..."


End file.
